


between me and louis

by fluffmelarry, foockinialler



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, based on one direction interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffmelarry/pseuds/fluffmelarry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/foockinialler/pseuds/foockinialler
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 11





	between me and louis

The boys arrived safely to the studio where they still had a couple hours before they had to shoot the interview. So of course, Harry and Louis sneaked off to a secluded area on the set. Their shared dressing room.

As the door closed behind Louis, Harry pushed him up against it, attacking his neck with wet kisses, leaving heavy love bites scattered all over it. A soft moan escaped Louis’ mouth as Harry sucked on his special spot just behind his ear.

“I missed you so much” Harry said, attacking Louis’ lips

“I’m right here, love” Louis assured grabbing Harrys curls while kissing him back passionately.

“Still missed you” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips “seeing you with her breaks my heart, you know. But knowing I’m the one fucking your brains out and gets to hear you scream my name…” Harry didn’t have to finish the sentence; Louis knew just what he was trying to say.

This sentence of course made Louis all hot and bothered. Making him want Harry even more than before.

It was getting too much for Louis. He couldn’t handle his needs for Harry any longer. His cock was getting too hard and ached in his pants. “I need you. Badly”

“Tell me what you want, baby” Harry demanded. 

“I want you…” Louis struggled to say.

“Tell me what you want” Harry said while cupping Louis’ member squeezing a little as he did so. 

“I want you to fuck me, hard” 

“Let’s wait with that till we get home, yeah? Finish the deal at home where I can make you scream so loud”

“That sounds perfect to me” Louis panted. He just needed Harry to touch him. One way or another. He would take what he could get.

“How about a little hand job. Would that please you, baby”

“Anything you do pleases me, Haz”

Harry quickly unbuttoned Louis’ pants grabbing his throbbing member. Which only made Louis moan harder. He then came to realize Louis was wearing lace panties.

“So, you’ve prepared yourself, huh?” Harry said with a slight smirk on his face.

Louis giggled but was interrupted by his own moan when he felt Harry’s hand around his rock hard cock.

Harry began stroking Louis slowly while biting on Louis’ bottom lip, careful not to bite too hard.

“Couch?” Louis suggested for a more comfortable position.

Within seconds they were both on the couch getting rid of their clothes. Louis throwing Harry’s pants to the other side of the room. Quickly going back to kissing Harry’s lips. He slowly made his way from Harry’s lips to his jaw. Then further down to his collarbones and his chest sucking one of his nipples sensually. A deep moan escaped Harry’s lips. Louis then went down Harry’s abdomen kissing the waistband of Harry’s boxers looking up at Harry battering his lashed innocently silently asking for permission to take of his boxers. A small nod from Harry was enough for Louis to rip off Harry’s boxers revealing his hard member. 

Louis took one last look at Harry before he dipped his head and took Harry’s cock in his mouth deepthroating him. Harry could feel the back of Louis’ throat on his tip making him moan Louis’ name a little too loud.

Louis slowed down his movements, kissing Harry’s tip. 

“Please Louis…”

“What, babe?” Louis asked with a raspy voice full of tension, making Harry even harder. A sly smirk formed on Louis’ lips. 

“Please, Louis. Please do someth-uh” Harry was interrupted by Louis deepthroating him once again, making him moan even louder. “Louis, I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum”

“Cum for me, baby” 

Harry looked down at Louis who was positioned between his legs with his cock between his lips bopping faster making Harry groan in pleasure. 

Louis felt Harry’s warm liquid spilling in his mouth.

A loud knock was heard on the door and a woman’s voice calling. “Louis, Harry, 10 minutes till we start the interview. Be ready please”

Louis frowned and groaned in annoyance and got up on his feet to get ready, but Harry pulled his wrist down making Louis look him in the eyes.

“Enough time for me to pleasure you then” He smiled and nodded at the couch indication for Louis to sit down.

Louis then plopped down besides Harry with a small smile appearing on his lips.

Harry quickly got in action sliding down Louis’ panties making sure to touch his thighs as he did so. He grabbed Louis’ shaft, stroking him softly, but quickly sped up the friction making Louis get closer to his climax.

Harry could hear in Louis’ moans that he was close, therefore speeding up his movements.

“AH, HARRY. UH- HARRY!” Louis screamed while spilling his liquids over Harry’s hand. 

\----------

“Are you ready?”

“Bloody hell alright, love. Calm down” Louis said sassily to the interviewer.

“Nice to meet you” they all said in unison.

“So, when you’re on the way to America, on the plane, you’re obviously gonna be playing Mario” the interviewer said getting an affirmative answer from all the boys.

“So, there are five of you on the plane. Do you all sit individually, or do you have pairs?”

“We sit with the luggage” Harry answered jokingly.

“Um, so the new Mario... there’s some new flying-“

“You can fly” Louis interrupted, Niall adding “you can swim” with a smile.

“Yeah? How’s the swimming?”

“Swimming’s good, flying’s great” Louis answers quickly.

“So, Harry and Louis, obviously you guys have a special relationship that people have picked up from, so you must get quite competitive when you’re playing things like Mario. So, who usually is in front and who usually kinda gets behind when you’re playing Mario?”

“So, between me and Louis, who’s in front and who’s behind?”

“I think we kinda share that really. Uh, yeah sometimes you take the front…”

“Yeah sometimes I take the front, y’know, if he’s a bit tired, I’ll go and imma push him along” Harry said while gesturing with his hands.

“Yeah, yeah but uh y’know, y’know. We’re both quite generous to each other so we think that, y’know, sometimes he should get to do what he wants to do and go first” 

\----------

As Harry and Louis got to the front door of their shared apartment, Harry unlocked the door and walked inside taking Louis’ right hand in his left one making their rope and anchor tattoos connect. 

“So are we gonna finish that business or what” Louis said with a side smirk.

Without replying, Harry cupped Louis’ jaw and started kissing him roughly. “I’ve been hard since we left that bloody interview” Harry said while pressing his hard member against Louis’ hip.

“Bedroom, now” Harry almost growled at Louis making Louis hard.

Louis rushed to the bedroom and pulled off his clothes, throwing them on the floor. He was waiting for Harry to enter the bedroom as well.

Harry came up behind Louis grabbing his hips gently, guiding him forward to the bed. He turned Louis around in a swift motion making their bodies collide.

Louis attacked Harry’s neck before Harry could even react. He let out a small whimper while grabbing Louis’ bum, squeezing hard and spreading his cheeks. Louis let out a moan muffled by Harry’s neck.

Harry pushed Louis down on the bed, climbing over him. Louis was fiddling with the hem of Harry’s shirt pulling it up. Harry quickly removed the shirt, throwing it across the room. He went back to sucking at Louis’ collarbones leaving a dark bruise.

Louis let out a whimper when Harry pressed his cock down on Louis’ aching one. Louis was aching for Harry.

“Har- Harry…”

“Yes, baby, tell me what you want”

“I want you to fill me up with your huge dick. Please Harry” 

With that, Harry reached for the lube in the drawer of the bedside table and squirted some out on three fingers. He reached down to Louis’ hole and spread the lube on the rim of his hole, making Louis whimper once again. 

“Harry, pl- please. I need you” Louis pleaded, sounding way too needy for his own liking. 

Louis didn’t have to tell him that twice. Harry pushed his index finger into Louis’ tight hole making the boy moan loud in pleasure. Harry pushed it all the way in and waited for Louis’ pleading for more. As predicted Louis let out a small ‘please’ making Harry push yet another finger inside Louis’ hole. He slowly started scissoring his hole making Louis’ moan. 

He could tell Louis was ready for his cock, but he wanted to tease him a little first. Even though he wanted to fill Louis up just as bad.

He pushed in a third finger and held still for a couple seconds before Louis began pushing back against them. Harry gripped Louis’ hips making his movements halt.

“Don’t. Move.” Harry demanded, showing his dominant side.

Louis could cum just from hearing Harry’s voice but held it in.

Harry pulled out his fingers and Louis let out a small whimper at the sudden emptiness but was soon enough filled with something even better and even bigger. 

Harry’s hard cock.

Harry let Louis’ adjust to his size before thrusting his hips in a forward motion. Louis started to move in sync with Harry, making their bodies collide. 

Harry grabbed Louis’ hips turning them around, so he was laying on his back. Louis was riding Harry. Louis leaned down meeting Harry’s lips with his own. They shared a loving kiss before Harry hit Louis’ prostate making Louis scream Harry’s name. Louis’ movements got sloppy and Harry could tell he was close.

“Fuck, Harry. I’m gonna c-cum. C-can I cum?”

“I know, baby, I know. Me too. Come for me, baby”

With that Louis came hard squirting all over Harry’s torso making Harry groan. 

“I’m gonna fill you up good. I’m cumming L-“ interrupted by his own orgasm he came, filling Louis up with his cum. Louis moaned at the feeling of his boyfriend’s cum squirting inside him and wiggled his bum to add extra pleasure to Harry’s high. 

Harry groaned and came even harder, filling Louis up even more. He grabbed Louis’ neck and pulled his face close, kissing Louis lips mumbling a ‘I love you so much’ against his lips. 

Louis pulled away and looked into Harry’s gentle eyes. “I love you, Harry” he said leaving a kiss on Harry’s shoulder.


End file.
